Disney Infinity: The Remastered Trilogy
'Disney Infinity: The Remastered Trilogy '''is an upcoming remake to the ''Disney Infinity trilogy, with revamped elements. Content Returning *The game will contain all of the released content of the entire trilogy, with the power discs, the playsets and everything (including the Ultimate Unlocks) from all of the games being unlocked in-game. *The game will all include the released playable characters as in-game content. *The game will all include the Toy Box Expansions as seen in the third game. *The game will all include the cutscenes in the entire trilogy. *The game will include all items. New *The combat system has been revamped. *There's a Toy Box Story Mode, which was originally planned for the fourth game. *You can create your very own Custom character in-game. *The visuals had been remastered for newer consoles. *The driving system has been revamped into a realistic manner similar to the open-world titles set in cities. *Recruiting playable and NPC assist characters are similar to Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories where you play as Victor Vance recruit henchmen. *The shooting system has been revamped into similar ones that are common in open-world Video Games, such as the Rockstar titles like Grand Theft Auto V. *The game features an anime-style opening cutscene, although it's computer animated, it uses Anime-esque visuals and character designs. *The Ultimate Toy Box Unlock will be something new and something different, as the Kingdom Key will be unlocked in-game. Gameplay As the gameplay is a complete revamp of the Disney Infinity trilogy, it will feature a brand new type of gameplay. Combat System The Combat System takes further influences from beat-'em-ups, TBD. Starter Pack In order for the Creator to appeal the remake to all age groups, he added the following figures: Captain Jake from Jake and the Never Land Pirates in order to appeal younger players, Carol Danvers as Captain Marvel from the Avengers in order to appeal female players as well as superhero fans and Indy from Indiana Jones to appeal older players, as well as people who enjoyed the franchise. Exclusive to the PlayStation 4/Xbox One versions, it features the newly made portal while all versions of the game with pre-installed Toy Box expansions and a Comic Book that explains the beginning of the game's Story Mode. Character Customization The newest, yet the most complex feature of the entire remaster, you can create your own in-game creation that will become part of the roster. New Figures Note: The Figures will have a brand new design, as it will be a remake. Starter Pack *Captain Jake (Disney Originals) *Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel (Marvel Super Heroes) **Ms. Marvel (Alternate Skin; Based on the Black Leotard) *Indiana Jones (Lucasfilm) Standalone Figures *Spider-Gwen (Marvel Super Heroes) *Spider-Man 2099 (Marvel Super Heroes) *Squirrel Girl (Marvel Super Heroes) *Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange (Marvel Super Heroes) *Wasp (Marvel Super Heroes) *Maui (Disney Originals) *Wade Wilson/Deadpool (Marvel Super Heroes) **Wanda Wilson/Deadpool (Alternate Skin) *Pocahontas (Disney Originals) *Beast (Disney Originals) *Lord Dominator (Disney Originals) *Jafar (Disney Originals) *Miles Morales/Spider-Man (Marvel Super Heroes) *Kamala Khan/Ms. Marvel (Marvel Super Heroes) *Goofy (Disney Originals) **Super Goof (Alternate Skin) *Kim Possible (Disney Originals) *Episode VI Luke Skywalker (Lucasfilm) *Mola Ram (Lucasfilm) *Starkiller (LucasArts) *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (Disney Originals) *Sora (Disney Originals/Kingdom Hearts) *Riku (Disney Originals/Kingdom Hearts) *Pirate Princess Izzy (Disney Originals) *Mr. Fantastic (Marvel Super Heroes) *Bart Simpson (Fox) **Bartman (Alternate Skin) More will be added soon. Story Mode Main Article: Disney Infinity: The Remastered Trilogy/Story Mode The Game's Story Mode is the de facto the Main mode of the remaster, complete with a New Toy Box Expansions *Toy Box: Conquest of Infinity Stones - the sequel to 3.0 Edition's Toy Box Takeover, this time involving the Infinity Gauntlet and with Lord Dominator as the main antagonist. *Toy Box Contest of Champions - a 3D Battle Arena themed mode. *Toy Box Olympics - an Olympic Games themed mode. *Toy Box Musical Mania - a Rhythm themed mode, where you play music from numerous Disney properties. Soundtrack ''Disney Infinity: The Remastered Trilogy/Soundtrack '' As the game would be a remaster, the game will contain returning and new music, composed by people who done scores for the Walt Disney Company and in addition, the remaster will include numerous scores and songs from numerous Disney franchises. Notes/Trivia *While the majority of the cast will return, others will be recasted. Category:Remakes Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Tonipelimies's ideas Category:PEGI 7 Category:E10+ Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates Category:Indiana Jones Category:The Avengers Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Category:Star Wars Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Toy Story Category:Wander Over Yonder Category:Disney Princess Category:Kim Possible Category:Monsters, Inc. Category:Cars (franchise) Category:Spectrobes Category:Moana Category:Zootopia Category:Princess Dynasti's ideas Category:Avalanche Software Category:Princess Dynasti's Ideas Category:Video game remakes Category:JessicaFin23's ideas Category:Remasters Category:Tomorrowland